leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Dream Radar
Pokémon Dream Radar (Japanese: ポケモンARサーチャー Pokémon AR Searcher) is an application for the Nintendo 3DS. Blurb In the game you'll be taking on the role of an assistant who works for Professor Burnet - a scientist studying the Interdream Zone. Move your Nintendo 3DS system around in this motion-controlled action game and take aim to shoot your light beam at the Dream Clouds and collect your rewards! This game is fun for anybody, and a fact-filled accompaniment to Pokémon Black Version 2 or Pokémon White Version 2. Any caught Pokémon or items you pick up in the Pokémon Dream Radar can be transferred to Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2, which is very useful, since the Pokémon you catch might have hidden abilities not available for those games, and some items that can't normally be found either. Try to fill up your Pokédex as much as you can! Gameplay The player is guided through the game by Professor Burnet. Burnet is studying the Interdream Zone, and needs the player to collect Dream Orbs from it for her research. The player must enter the Interdream Zone and harvest Dream Orbs by using the Beam to destroy Dream Clouds. There are two types of Dream Clouds: pink and stormy. Pink clouds increase and decrease in size, while stormy clouds glow yellow. Pink Dream Clouds normally break into three Dream Orbs when hit, but can break into four or five Dream Orbs if hit while at their largest; stormy Dream Clouds always break into four Dream Orbs. Dream Clouds break into fewer orbs when there are fewer Dream Clouds present upon entering the Interdream Zone. Stormy Dream Clouds can contain Pokémon instead of Dream Orbs. After the player has harvested all the Dream Clouds and leaves the Interdream Zone, one will instantly regenerate, while the others regenerate over time at a rate of one cloud every five minutes after the player has harvested them. Up to three times per day, the player can restore the number of Dream Clouds to the maximum instantly at the cost of 5 Play Coins; Play Coins are collected by walking with the Nintendo 3DS in one's pocket using the system's built-in pedometer. If a Dream Cloud breaks into four or five Dream Orbs, hitting all of those orbs will cause the last orb hit to break into three more; if all three of these orbs are broken, the final orb will split into three more, and so on. Orbs produced in this way do not last as long as orbs produced directly from breaking Dream Clouds. Dream Orbs initially are solely pink, but after capturing Tornadus they alternate between pink and green; after capturing Thundurus, orange is added to this list, and after capturing Landorus blue is too. The colour of each Dream Orb when collected is secretly tallied by the game, and this affects the relative rarity of each Pokémon; for example, if more green orbs have been collected than any other colour, and are more likely to appear than any other Pokémon. Dream Clouds sometimes contain a Pokémon that has been trapped in the Interdream Zone instead of just Dream Orbs. When the player uses the Beam on a Dream Cloud containing a Pokémon, all the other Dream Clouds and Dream Orbs temporarily disappear and the Pokémon takes on the form of a glowing sphere; the Forces of Nature do not appear as glowing orbs but instead in their Therian Forme, as this Forme is as a result of them adapting to the Interdream Zone. This initiates a timed battle with the sphere, in which it attempts to evade the player, and shoot circle projectiles which reduce the time remaining upon impact with the player. In order to capture the Pokémon, the player must continuously hit the center of the sphere with the Beam until the capture bar is full before the time runs out. If the player succeeds, either the Pokémon is captured or it drops an item, and this is added to the game's research data; the research data can then be transferred to a Pokémon Black 2 or White 2 game card inserted in the same Nintendo 3DS system. Professor Burnet constantly conducts research, and over time will allow the player access to new extensions she has developed. This app uses an auto-save feature to save the player's progress. The Pokémon Dream Radar app can be re-downloaded from the Nintendo eShop at no extra charge if it is no longer present on the SD card. Originally, if the app was deleted and re-downloaded, players would have to start all over again; however, after the June 17, 2013 3DS system update, players have the option to use the save data backup feature to back up their data. If re-downloaded at a later date, the backed-up save data is automatically restored then deleted. Extensions Development Lab In the Development Lab, the player can purchase Professor Burnet's inventions for Dream Orbs. They either function as upgrades or single-use support items. Upgrades All upgrades have five possible levels. Levels Support items These items only work once, but multiple of each can be owned at a time. Research data Pokémon caught and items obtained are stored as research data. Stacks of up to 6 different kinds of items and 6 different individual regular Pokémon can be stored in the research data at a time. If the player currently has 6 different item stacks or 6 different regular Pokémon and obtains another, they must replace one that is already held. If the player has 6 Pokémon or 6 stacks of items, a warning will pop up when pressing "Start Search". In addition to the 6 regular Pokémon, there is also a special row for legendary Pokémon. However, only 6 Pokémon can be sent to Black 2 or White 2 at a time, and the legendary Pokémon are always sent, so regular Pokémon will be left behind upon transferring research data when there are 7 or more Pokémon. Data is transferred to Black 2 or White 2 via Nintendo 3DS Link—Dream Radar transfers research data to the inserted Black 2 or White 2. Once the data is sent, the game must receive it via the Nintendo 3DS Link option in the Unova Link. New research data cannot be sent until the previous sent data has been received. Upon receiving the research data, Pokémon are automatically added to the current PC Box (or the next Box with free space) and items are automatically placed in the bag. Obtainable Pokémon Each Pokémon has its Hidden Ability, with the exception of , which has no Hidden Ability. The level of Pokémon obtained from this game depends on the number of Badges obtained in the game they are transferred to, starting at level 5 when transferred to a game with no Badges and being level 40 when transferred to a game with seven or eight Badges. These Pokémon are all obtained in a , have the met location of "Pokémon Dream Radar", and are treated as having been caught by the player of the Black 2 or White 2 game. Each Legendary Pokémon can only be obtained in Dream Radar once per save file, and can only be received in Black 2 or White 2 once per save file. Levels Encountered as glowing sphere Encountered freely flying Obtainable items Staff Gallery File:Pokemon Dream Radar screenshot 1.jpg|Battling Therian Forme Tornadus File:Dream Radar Pokémon.jpg|Battling a Pokémon in the form of an Interdream Zone sphere Trivia * The Pokémon Dream Radar's release date is the same as 's release date in all regions. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Pokémon Traumradar |es= dar Pokémon |fr= dar Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 서처 |it= dar Pokémon}} Category:Nintendo 3DS games de:Pokémon Traumradar es:RAdar Pokémon fr:RAdar Pokémon it:RAdar Pokémon ja:ポケモンARサーチャー zh:宝可梦ＡＲ搜寻器